


In Their Arms

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: John can't think of anything better than being in Greg and Sherlock's arms
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade/John Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94
Collections: SmallDickFics





	In Their Arms

John sat on the sofa, watching a football match with Greg. Greg had one warm hand on his thigh and John had to admit he wasn't entirely focused on the game. Sherlock was rattling around on some experiment in the kitchen.

This wasn't where John had ever expected to end up. He'd always prided himself on being an independent omega. Now he had two alphas that were more than interested in taking care of him. And he found he rather enjoyed the attention. 

Greg leaned down to kiss his throat, showing he wasn't really watching the match either. John angled his head to give him room, closing his eyes as Greg's hand slid around to palm his cock through his trousers.

John rolled his hips, wanting more friction. Greg smiled against his skin and gave him a gentle squeeze, making John's lips part. He knew the scent of his arousal was increasing and soon enough would draw Sherlock's attention.

Greg nipped his ear and John groaned quietly. Greg turned his chin and kissed him before moving off the sofa to kneel at his feet.

Meeting his gaze, John nodded as Greg unzipped him and released his small cock. It was barely a mouthful, but both alphas seemed to love lavishing attention on it. His hands landed in Greg's hair as he swallowed him down.

A noise made John open his eyes. Sherlock had abandoned the kitchen and was sitting in his chair, watching with his hands steepled beneath his chin. John's eyes closed again as Greg did something amazing with his tongue.

John lifted his hips and pushed his trousers down, Greg helping him out of them. He spread John's thighs and moved lower, licking him open.

"God, yeah," muttered John, giving himself a stroke, enjoying performing under Sherlock’s watchful gaze. Going by the hunger in Sherlock’s eyes they'd probably take turns with him. He couldn't think of anything better.

Greg finally knelt back. He wiped his mouth, then stood, going to Sherlock and tugging his hair as he kissed him deeply. Sherlock's hands fluttered before they landed on his shoulders.

"Let's go into the bedroom," growled Greg.

Sherlock nodded and as soon as Greg let him go, he was stripping off his clothes in the hall as he hurried. Greg turned and helped John to his feet, kissing him deeply as he pressed two fingers into him, nearly making John's knees buckle. He withdrew his hand and made a show of licking his fingers clean.

"Christ," muttered John. "Let's go before I beg you to bend me over a chair."

Greg leaned in and nipped his ear. "Another time," he promised, taking John's hand as they went down the short hall.

Sherlock was sitting against the headboard, giving himself a slow stroke. Greg gave John a swat on the bottom. He quickly pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed, wrapping his mouth around Sherlock’s large cock.

He moaned as he felt Greg spread him open with his thumbs, rubbing his cock against his slick hole. Without further preamble, Greg shifted and pushed into him.

If John's mouth wasn't full he would have been swearing. As it was Sherlock's fingers were gentle in his hair as Greg held his hips and thrust hard and fast. It was a perfect combination of rough and sweet. John was deliciously helpless between them.

Greg’s breath came in short pants; he was clearly close already. Sherlock braced John's shoulder as Greg thoroughly claimed him. John's jaw ached as he worked Sherlock's cock, tasting just how much he wanted him.

With a low growl, Greg came, leaving fingertip bruises on John's hips. John pulled off Sherlock's cock to moan, breathing heavily as Greg worked himself through it.

Greg carefully pulled out and flipped John onto his back. He leaned in and kissed Sherlock hungrily, then sat against the headboard.

Sherlock shifted to between John's thighs, kissing him as he thrust in. John groaned and reached up for Greg's hand, lost in a haze of bliss, wrapping his legs around Sherlock’s hips and feeling his own orgasm nearing.

It seemed almost no time at all before Sherlock was kissing him again as he came. John tangled his fingers in Sherlock's hair, feeling full in all the best ways.

Breaking the kiss, Sherlock moved down, to swallow his cock. After just a few moments, John shouted as he came, squeezing Greg's hand. Greg leaned down and kissed him tenderly. John smiled into the kiss, loose-limbed and satisfied.

Sherlock moved up and lay on one side of John, and Greg lay down on the other side. They smoothed their hands over John's skin. He relaxed, drifting off to sleep in the comfort of their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to beltainefaerie and suspark for the quick beta


End file.
